


G-r-r-reat!

by Butterbeerandbutterknives



Series: Cereal Slogans, Shane, and EDS [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Discussions of Eating Disorders/Bulimia, Ehlers- Danlos Syndrome, Gastroperisis, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbeerandbutterknives/pseuds/Butterbeerandbutterknives
Summary: “Do you think you’re ready for the truth to come out?” Ryan asked.“No.” Shane’s honestly took him aback. “But I don’t think I have any other choice. I said too much back there to not do damage control.”





	G-r-r-reat!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally back! I've been working on this for sometime, but ironically my writing has been limited due to my own EDS.

“Ryan?”

Looking up to see who had called him, Ryan took off his headphones. “Yeah?’’ He answered to Eugene.

“Is Shane okay?” Eugene asked, worried.

Ryan put on his best puzzled face. Shane had simply cited dehydration as his reason for the recent fainting episode, and Ryan wasn’t about to be the one to spill the beans that were Shane’s private medical information. Figuring Eugene had simply seen Shane limp, he was quick to ask, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well…” Eugene seemed nervous. “He’s been losing weight recently, hasn’t he? He’s just looking thin.”

“Oh, uh,” Ryan searched for a good lie. “I think he’s doing Keto or something.” Shane would never forgive him if he let his secret out so soon after learning about Shane’s genetic condition.

“It’s just…” Eugene trailed off.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“The past few days, I’ve heard him throwing up in the bathroom multiple times.” Eugene stated. “I’m worried he’s like,” Eugene jerked two fingers towards his mouth in the universal symbol of making yourself barf.

Ryan was actually puzzled this time. Shane hadn’t mentioned how his GI system was handling things recently, and Ryan liked to think they were close enough that Shane would let him know what was going on. “I’m sure he’s fine.” Ryan reassured.

Eugene looked skeptical but nodded and walked away motioning towards Keith. Ryan sighed, deciding he needed to talk to Shane later but for now, he just needed to make sure his best friend was okay. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed some ginger ale he’d put in the work refrigerator in case something like this happened. Putting it stealthily in his hoodie pocket, he walked to the men’s bathroom and saw Shane standing at the counter of sinks, holding on tightly to the patterned quartz.

“Here,” Ryan said, handing him the can.

Shane wordlessly cracked it open, taking two small sips cautiously. “Thanks.” His voice sounded hoarse.

“I take it’s been bad?” Ryan asked quietly.

Shane’s head hung in what Ryan thought must be misplaced shame. “I only had a few crackers.” He croaked. “I haven’t really kept anything down in a few days.”

Eugene opened the bathroom door. “Hey!’’ He said in a fake cheery voice. “Can I get you in the conference room as soon as your done? It’ll only take a few.”

“I’ll be right there!” Shane exclaimed, straightening up. The bathroom door swung shut, and Shane gargled some soda before spitting it into the sink.

“You want me to invite myself, too?” Ryan asked. Shane nodded wordlessly. “Let’s go.” 

They walked slowly, Ryan watching Shane carefully out of the corner of his eye. When they opened the conference door, solemn faces met them. “Sit down.” Kelsey said.

They both did. Eugene cleared his throat. “Listen.’’ The Korean started. “I spoke to Ryan, and he mentioned something that worried me.’’

Their superior chimed in. “You’ve lost a lot of weight, Shane. If Unsolved is too much…”

“What?” Shane exclaimed. “Guys, I’m fine.”

Keith looked nervous. “I mean, I don’t know much about these things, but it sounds like maybe you need some time off.”

Shane spun around angrily. “You told them?” He yelled at Ryan.

“I didn’t tell the- “Ryan started, but Shane cut him off.

“Look.” Shane announced to his friends. “I am fine! This I as healthy as I’ll ever be!”

Eugene spoke up. “You can get better! We’ll help you!”

Shane laughed. “You don’t think I wish that were true?” He was seething with anger.

It was Keith this time. “Listen, my cousin had this type of issue and she’s doing great now!”

There were tears in Shane’s eyes. “Great? How will I ever get to great?” He looked at Keith. “Listen, I’m glad your cousin seems okay, but things are never great with this! I can’t remember the last time I wasn’t in pain, I dislocated my hip sleeping wrong and I’m so fucking hungry, but my body can’t digest anything!” Shane threw his hands up. “You guys weren’t supposed to find out!”

The room was filled with silence and bewildered looks, but the pieces came together for Ryan. “Shane,” He said softly, putting his hand on Shane’s trembling figure. “I didn’t tell them anything.” Ryan looked at his peers. “You guys thought Shane was bulimic, right?”

Eugene opened his mouth. “So that’s not…” He shook his head. “Shane, we just thought you had an eating disorder, what’s really going on?”

Shane stood up and walked as quickly as he could out of the room. “Shane!” Ryan yelled after him, jogging to catch up. “I know you’re upset, but you’re going to hurt yourself!’’ He followed him all the way to his car in the parking lot. “You’re not driving this upset!” Ryan said, grabbing the keys out of his friend’s shaking hand. “Get in and we’ll talk.”

As soon as they were inside, Shane’s tears turned to sobs. “I thought you’d told them.” He sobbed. “What are they going to do now? What if I get pulled from Unsolved?”

“You’re not going to get pulled from Unsolved.” Ryan said. “If you’re out, I’m out; and the show is too popular for that.”

Shane shook hard, but his tears slowed. “You’d do that?”

Ryan looked him in the eyes. “In a heartbeat. You know you’re just as important to the show as I am.” Touching Shane’s arm, he felt that his taller friend was wearing multiple layers. “Are you cold?” He asked.

“It’s nothing.” Shane said.

“How much weight have you lost in the past two weeks?” Ryan asked seriously.

“It’s okay Ry, you don’t need to worry- “Ryan’s eyes were eating into his skull. “11 pounds” He sighed.

“Dude,” Ryan said. “That’s not insignificant. Have you kept anything substantial down?”

Shane shook his head. “I’ve bumped up how much coke I drink, but…”

“Shouldn’t you go see a doctor?” Ryan asked.

“And what would they do?” Shane questioned. “The only thing they haven’t tried is a J-Tube.”

“A what?” Ryan asked.

“A J- Tube.” Shane said. “It’s a feeding tube that goes into your intestines.”

“Is there anything else?’’ Ryan queried. “Like, if I took you to the hospital, could they do anything?”

Shane shook his head. “NG tubes haven’t worked for me before. I just need to find something I can eat without up-chucking.” He sighed. “Why’d they just assume this was an eating disorder?’’

“I may have try to play off your weight loss as the results of a fad diet.” Ryan admitted.

“It’s okay.” Shane reassured. “That probably would’ve been my first excuse, too.”

“Do you think you’re ready for the truth to come out?” Ryan asked.

“No.” Shane’s honestly took him aback. “But I don’t think I have any other choice. I said too much back there to not do damage control.”

Ryan took Shane’s hand and squeezed it firmly. Looking into each other’s eyes, they tilted their heads simultaneously, leaning together. It was slow when their lips first touched, moving quicker as Ryan’s tongue slid into the taller man’s mouth.

“Gross.” Ryan whispered as they broke apart. “Your mouth tastes like puke.”

Shane wheezed. “I think it’s time for us to go back in.”

“Together?’’ Ryan asked.

“Together.”

As they entered the third floor again, Ryan motioned towards the few people who had been there for the misunderstanding. Seeing Shane head towards the conference room, they all put two and two together and soon followed.

“Uh,” Shane said. “I feel like firstly I should state that I’m not depressed or anything.”

“Shane,” His supervisor spoke up. “I think we just want to know what’s really going. It’s nothing terminal, right?”

“No, no.” Shane was quick to reassure. “It’s just this genetic thing I have. It screws up my joints and it’s making it hard to keep anything down.”

“Is that why you passed out?” Kelsey asked.

“Yeah,” Shane admitted. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Could you all excuse Shane, Ryan, and I?” His supervisor spoke, and Shane felt himself grow tense.

“If you pull Shane from Unsolved, you pull me, too.” Ryan cautioned.

“Pull Shane?” Their supervisor sounded surprised. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh, uh.” Ryan stuttered. “I just thought that’s where you were going to take this.’’

“Shane,” There supervisor started. “Do I need to pull you?”

“What?” Shane exclaimed. “No, no.”

“Well there you go.” She said. “You’re a grown man, Madej. I trust your judgement on what you can and cannot do. I just want to talk to you about reasonable accommodations.”

“Oh.” Shane relaxed.

“I just wanted to ask you to wear a medical bracelet from now on.” She said. “Under the ADA I cannot request you share your medical history with me, but I just want to make sure if there’s an emergency, there’s information somewhere.”

Shane gulped. “I just don’t really want anyone to know.” He explained. “Would a wallet card suffice?”

“First responders are trained to look for medical bracelets, not wallet cards.” She replied. “I understand your desire for privacy, but this is really non- negotiable.” Her eyes softened. “I know this has been a whirlwind of a day. Why don’t you and Ryan go get some ideas for future episodes at your house, Shane? You look like you need a rest.”

Shane nodded, and the two friends left in peaceful silence. Shane carefully slid into the driver’s seat, expecting the black-haired man to stop him, but soon realized Ryan wasn’t getting in. “You staying here?” He questioned.

Ryan shook his head. “I’ll see you later- there’s something I need to do.”

He started to walk off, Shane calling after him. “Wait!” He exclaimed. “Is this about the-“ He stopped,  not wanting to say ‘kiss’ out loud for the whole garage to hear, and noticed Ryan already had his headphones in. Sighing, he started up his engine and drove home quietly, wondering just how much worse life could get right now.


End file.
